My Angel
by Zakiyya
Summary: Adrienne and Iggy have been dating for a while and Adrienne has never had Sex so Iggy helps her with her problem. Characters from my stories Highschool life and superstar life. I don't own Iggym but i do own Adrienne!


**Hey guys so I got bored and so I decided to write a lemon using my characters from High school life and Super start life. Iggy X Adrienne. And I'm really tired but I can sleep so don't judge me right now.**

** IPOV**

"Hey Angel." Adrienne said hugging me. I grinned at my nickname and kissed her on her lips.

"Hey Love. So ready to watch Roommate?" I asked entering her house. She grinned and nodded.

"Do you want something to drink? Tea maybe?" She asked her Latin accent. It was like music.

"Yea thanks." I said and watched my girlfriend go in the kitchen. She wore a tank top (white) and grey sweats. Her Light brown hair was in a high pony tail. She looked amazing.

"Iggy, you want lemon?" she asked from the kitchen as I looked at her picture album.

"No thank you." She appeared from out the kitchen with a smile. She had two cups.

"Let's go to my room." She said.

"This movie is so weird." Adrienne said. She was in between my legs. Her back against my cheats as I was against the wall. We had a blanket around us. All the lights were off and the blinds were closed. The only thing that gave us light was the TV. We were at the part when the chick was fingering herself. I smirked and thought of Adrienne breathing hard begging for me. I could feel myself getting hard at the thought.

"Iggy?" Adrienne voice creeped into my imagenation.

"Huh? Sorry I was thinking." I said looking down at her.

"I said have you ever done anything like that before?" Yes and I'm about to go in the bathroom and do it now. I thought but blushed.

"Maybe." She smiled.

"Really?" I nodded.

"I've never had an orgasm before." She admitted blushing.

"Really?" I grinned so she is very pure!

"Well, I never thought of it, and I hear a lot of people do it, I just never got around to it." She said. Hmmmm.

"Oh." I said

"Is that bad?" she asked.

"No that is amazing that means I'm the 1st person to touch you."

"What makes you think I'm going to let you finger me?" She asked smiling

"Well because I'm me and because of this," I pressed my lips to hers moving my lips slowly just like she likes it. I nibbled on her lip and she groaned. I smiled and licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and let me inside. She tasted so sweet like a cinnamon bun (IDK how she always does.) She moaned. I continued to kiss her and I moved my hand down from her stomach to inside her pants. Her legs were almost to her chest so they were opened. I slipped my hands in her panties and gently stroked her petals. She shivered and pulled away from my lips and but her head in the crook of my neck her breath tickled me.

She moaned as I started to rub her clit.

"This feels so weird." She breathed arching her back little.

"Good weird though right." I asked.

"Very good! Iggy." She moaned bucking. I rubbed her clit faster.

"I feel something at the bottom of my belly!" she said the moaned loud and came all over my hand. It was so Sexy, She made this amazing face. She arched her back again moaning softly. I loved watching her, just like I loved her.

I stopped and pulled my hand out of her pants but she was still in the aftermath of her first orgasm. She was breathing hard and her eyes were still closed.

"How did that feel?" I whispered in her ear as I trailed my fingers up her shirt.

"So wonderful." She shivered as I made contact with her breast. I squeezed them genially. She gasped and turned to straddle me she put hands on either side of my face and bought my lips to hers. I still played with her cheats and put my hand up her shirt and was about to take it off.

"Adrienne! I'm home, Did Iggy leave already?" Adrienne's dad, Joseph yelled from down stairs. We jumped apart. We both straightened out clothes and our hair.

"Yes papa!" she yelled back jumping up and opened the door as silently as she could (the door wasn't allowed to be closed while I was here) then jumped back into the bed.

"Hey Ig, do you want some pasta?" Joseph asked.

"No thank you sir, I was just about to leave." I stood.

"Noooo, don't leave." Adrienne sad grabbing the helm of my shirt. I smiled at the beautiful girl. She stood on her knee on the bed.

"Don't go." She said. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.

"I'll be back, just keep the window unlocked." I whispered. She grinned and nodded. We walked down stairs hand in hand.

"Bye Mr. Joseph." I said.

"Bye!"

"Bye sweetie." I said kissing her.

"Bye my Angel." She said.

**AdriPov**

After I ate Iggy still wasn't back so I went in my bathroom about to take a shower. I looked at myself in the mirror and ran hand threw my hair. I stripped then looked again. Iggy thought that I looked great. But why was I so special? I trailed my hands down my body like Iggy did. I could still feel his touch. I wanted him to touch me more. Once I got to my Sex I touched it Like Iggy. I shivered; it wasn't as great as Iggy's touch though so I stopped. I sighed and turned on the shower and got in. I started humming and stared to wash my hair. When someone else finger joined mine. I jumped and turned and saw Iggy in all his glory. I blushed.

"Hi," I was about to asked how did you get in when I remembered I left the window unlocked.

"Hello." He said looking and me up and down. I blushed again and was about to cover my beast when he stopped me.

"Don't." he said softly and turned me around and continued to was my hair. It felt so good when he did it. I almost moaned but I didn't. Once we were done washing I turned to Iggy and kissed him.

"Can you touch me again?" I asked wanting to have that feeling again.

"I can to better." He said and pushed me against the wall and kissed me fiercely. I moaned as his hand trailed everywhere on my body. I wanted to do the same to him so I did. He groaned when I touched him. I giggled and touched it again.

"Adrienne don't be a tease." he whispered in my ear and nibbled on it.

"Be a tease? Ok." I said giggling. He grinned and me and stared to suck on my weak spot my neck I moaned I could feel the cold sweat start to appear on us, but it was getting wiped away but the hot shower. I grabbed Iggy length and stared to play with in as he sucked on my neck. I played with the head making Iggy moan. I started to pump in. He jumped and moaned again.

"Adrienne! "He moaned bucking into my hand.

"Faster please!" he said. I smiled and slowed down. He moaned and groaned at the same time.

"The magic word?" I asked loving making him feel this was.

"Please?" he asked

"Nope it was Love but ok." I pumped on him faster and he came. He moaned loudly. I suddenly got scared of what if my father heard. But then I realized he's sleep and would hear a thing.

"Oh man that was amazing." Iggy said and kissed me again. I put my hands in his hair pulling him closer. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I needed him now! But instead of him inside of me he put his finger. It was weird but it felt amazing. I moaned and came over that one finger. Then he added another. I yelped as it stretched me but whispered sweets in my ear and I relaxed and the pleasures consume me. I moaned. And opened my eyes to see Iggy staring and me.

"You look so amazing when you cum." He said kissing me. I smiled and came again.

"Yes Iggy!" I moaned pulling him closer with my legs. I needed him, not his finger.

"Please Iggy, I want you, I need you inside me now." I moaned.

"We are going to get there." He said adding a third finger. I was about to explode when he added a forth.

He pulled away once he was satisfied my stretch then he position himself at my hole. Then looked up at me.

"You're sure?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ok, it's going to hurt." He said making sure I was ok with it.

"I don't care; I want to be yours, so take me." I said kissing him.

"Ok." He smiled then looked down to make sure he was right. Then he leaned bottom half and I could feel him enter me slowly. I gasped and he past my barrio. It hurt like heck. Tears sprang to my eyes. I bite my lip and closed my eyes.

"Adri, we can stop." He said.

"No! Keep going." I said, he nodded and entered me all the way. He stooped so I could get used to him. I did in a couple of second. I nodded for him to continue and he pulled back and thirsted into me again and again. It still hurted at first but then Pleasure came over me and I moaned. He grinned and started going faster. He moaned to.

"Adrienne you're so tight!" he moaned as I did.

"Well you're so big!" I said pulling him closer. He put his lips on mine and we both came moaning in each other mouths. Still inside me and dripping wet he carried me out the bathroom to my room and placed me on the soft bed and stared thrusting again.

"Oh Iggy!" I moaned and squeezed my own breast. He moaned at the sight. I continued to do so, seeing that he licked it then we came together again. He leaned down and sucked and nipped all on my breast. I moaned again.

"Iggy, this is so amazing!" I said. As he kissed me down my body until he got to my sex and licked all the juices that were down there.

"We taste so good together." He moaned.

So after that, we took another shower without the sex and dried off. I changed my sheets and lay down with Iggy next to me.

"I love you my angel." I said.

"I love you too Love." He said cuddling up to me. I sighed in bliss and fell asleep.


End file.
